Jafar's Snake Staff
Jafar's Snake Staff is an object owned by the evil sorcerer Jafar in the Aladdin franchise. Appearances ''Aladdin In the original film, before Jafar become a sorcerer, the staff was shown to have the ability to use hypnosis, as shown when Jafar used the staff to get the Sultan to hand over his mystic blue diamond ring. In another scene, Jafar attempted to use the staff's power to have the Sultan allow him (Jafar) to marry Princess Jasmine. However, the fanfare caused by the arrival of Prince Ali (Aladdin) distracted the Sultan before he could finish his hypnotized response. He later brainwashed the Sultan shortly after attempting to have Ali killed, trying to have him state that Jasmine must marry Jafar, and later after Ali revealed himself to have survived and exposed that Jafar had tried to have him killed, to claim that Ali was "absolutely lying." However, Ali, deducing how Jafar was able to persuade the Sultan, destroyed the staff, with Jafar exposed for his villainy as a result. Later on, Jafar steals Aladdin's lamp, taking over his role as the Genie's master. He uses his second wish to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world. His staff was restored but it now has open fangs and was extremely powerful that used many skills including moving people and objects. During the final battle, the staff disappeared when Jafar become a snake, and then an all powerful genie. It was shown to have the powers of: *Hypnosis - The ruby eyes made those who gazed into them become susceptible to Jafar's suggestions and will *Conjuration - Conjuring a giant hourglass in which Jafar imprisoned Jasmine and a wall of swords to stop Aladdin *Transformation - Turning Raja into a kitten and Abu into a toy *Weakening - By unravelling Carpet into a pile of thread *Telekinesis - Controlling Aladdin, Jasmine, and an entire tower to move in accordance to Jafar's will Note: Of the powers above, only Hypnosis was used from the start. The other four were granted as a direct result of Jafar's second wish. The Return of Jafar In the sequel, Jafar is freed from his lamp, and after transforming into his human form, he retained his staff and it was by his side throughout the entire film. It had it's original look and shot laser bolts from the eyes. He was also shown holding it in his Genie form. It is unknown what happened to the staff after Jafar's death, but it could be assumed that it was destroyed along with or after his lamp. Hercules and the Arabian Night In the ''Aladdin and Hercules crossover, the staff was given its largest role and once again had it's original look. In the episode, Hades, Lord of the Underworld, decided to revive Jafar from his death after his demise in The Return of Jafar. The staff was used to keep him alive, and if he ever lost it, he would become a lifeless spirit once more. This staff was extremely powerful; creating things like live scorpions and shot fireballs. However, the creations of the staff can only exist as long as the staff exists, otherwise the creatures will fade out of existence. Aladdin and Hercules destroyed it during their battle against Jafar and Hades, and with it, Jafar was killed and his soul was sucked into the River Styx for good. Once Upon a Time in Wonderland In the spinoff show to ''Once Upon a Time, ''Jafar's staff was actually a woman named Amara who was trappen in the form of a serpent staff by Jafar Category:Evil Weapons Category:Magical Objects Category:Those destroyed